


Of Horns And Sewing

by Ayden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayden/pseuds/Ayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Horns And Sewing

When Vriska arriveD at the brightly lit hive, she burst in the door. “Kanayaaaaaaaa! I’m here! Where are you?” Kanaya looked like a hoofbeast caught in headlights, still clutching the black fabric of the project she was secretly working on. “What, I said I was coming, didn’t I?” “Yes, but I- you just caught me off guard.” “So?” “So what?” “Aren’t you happy to see me?” Vriska asked, coming over to the sewing table. Kanaya pulled the fabric towards her so it fell into her lap. “I guess.”

“You’re not acting like you usually do, fussyfangs.” Vriska told her bluntly, hopping up on the table and sitting on it. “And how would that be?” Kanaya challenged, wishing she would get off of the table. The table was only plastic, and was only sturdy enough for the sewing machine, and not much else. Vriska crossed her legs and leaned back slightly, so she could face her moirail.   
“More flushcrush-y then you are now. I think you’re hiding something from me, fussyfangs!” The young Scorpio exclaimed, leaning over to grab the fabric but she got too much momentum and ended up flinging herself over the top of the table which resulted in her careening right into Kanaya. The chair couldn’t hold the weight and they ended up on the floor, Vriska on top of Kanaya.   
“Way to go, Serket.” Kanaya spoke sarcastically, trying her best not to think about how close Vriska’s face was to her chest. “Well its yooooooooour fault, you were hiding things from meeeeeeee!” She whined. Typical Vriska. “I am only holding this secret because I do not wish for the secret to be revealed before I am done with it.”

“Well what is it? Tell meeeeeeee!” Vriska looked down at her and tried to grab the fabric but Kanaya wasn’t having any of it. “No.” “Tell me.” “No.” Vriska was certainly smarter then she looked. “Ohhhhhhhh, it must be for meeeeeeee! Now I’m really intrigued! Pleaaaaaaaase? Pleeeeeeeease fussyfangs? Pretty please?”   
“I am not telling or showing it to you until I am finished with it.” Suddenly Vriska got angry, pinning her to the floor and leaning in leaving about an inch between nose space. By this time Kanaya was flushing a dark green. “You’re not showing me, hmmmmmmmm? That’s too bad. I was really looking forward to seeing what you had for me.”   
“You’re still going to get it, it’s just I’m not finished with it yet.” Vriska huffed, obviously annoyed. “Well when do you think you’ll finish it?” “I have no idea. Maybe a day or two, if I’m lucky enough to not be bothered by you or Karkat.” Vriska growled in warning, and then closed the space between them, kissing the startled young troll. 

Kanaya’s brain went kaput for a few seconds, until her hands caught up with the situation before her brain and her mouth. She pulled her down more, tangling her fingers in the snarled raven locks, kissing back just as hard, perhaps harder. When she broke away she realized that Vriska had the fabric in her hand, and was looking at it, straddling her. She heard a soft gasp as Vriska had finally seen her gift. In her hands the beginning of what she knew to be as her ancestor’s infamous coat.   
“K-Kanaya…” The shock had stunned her into using her name. “I told you I’m not finished.” “Kanaya-“At this point Kanaya was leaning up on her elbows before being tackled back to the ground. “Vriska?” She was visibly upset. Kanaya began petting her again, pulling her down into her shoulder. “W-why are you making this for me?” ‘You’ve been sad lately and I wanted to cheer you up.”  
Vriska leaned in again and kissed her again, this time setting her cool metal hand on her face. Kanaya deepened it, smiling. After the kiss Kanaya was surprised when she saw a bright blue streak running down Vriska’s face from under her eyepatch. “Thank you.” She whispered, leaving her hand on the other trolls face.

“Why are you crying, Vriska?” “I’m not crying! Jeez, don’t flatter yourself there, fussyfangs!” Vriska denied. Kanaya smiled and silently wiped the tear away, sitting up. Vriska set her coat down and slid her arms around Kanaya, nuzzling into her neck. “Why are you doing this for me?” She asked quietly.

“Why do you think?” Everybody knew how Kanaya felt about her. “I told you, I wanted to cheer you up.” “You didn’t have to.” “I want to.” “Why?” Kanaya blushed deeper. “I uh, I wanted to see you smile again. You haven’t smiled in so long.” Vriska gave her the smile she was looking for. Not a big goofy grin, but a small, adorable crooked smile that she only gave when she was genuinely happy and embarrassed.   
Kanaya smiled back and pulled her into another hug, this time Vriska set her chin on her shoulder. “Hey Maryam, you know what?” “What?” “You wouldn’t make too bad of a matesprit, you know that? Vriska pulled back. Kanaya couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Excuse me?” “You’re excused. I didn’t mean anything by it, I was just saying.”

Kanaya knew she was lying, she could see a deep blush spreading across Vriska’s face. “Why do you say that? Because our ancestors were together?” She says bluntly, really not knowing if this was another one of Vriska’s fantasies to be just like Mindfang. “No, I just really think you would, that’s all. To anyone, not just uh, me.” “Not just you?” “Stop making such a big deal out of this! I’m just saying. Sheesh.” Vriska was incredibly blue. 

Kanaya smiled and reeled her into another kiss. “You’re always welcome to me as a matesprit, Vriska. You know that, don’t you?” Vriska just groaned and plunked her head on Kanaya’s shoulder. “Oh shut up fussyfangs!” Kanaya only smiled.   
“Well?” “Well what?” Vriska snapped. “Are you going to keep denying being my matesprit? Or are you going to just accept it already?” Kanaya teased. Vriska had that embarrassed smile on again. “Just don’t go fuckin bragging about it to everybody, okay fussyfangs?” Kanaya could only let out a choked cry out and hug her again, this time holding her as tight she could.  
It was totally out of character for her, but Kanaya couldn’t help but swear. The situation kind of called for it. “Holy shit Vriska, I’m so fucking happy, I can’t even-“ It was at that point Kanaya burst into tears, burying into her neck. She was pleasantly surprised when she felt the cool, metal hand wind in her hair and pull her head closer. Then the warm, fleshy hand began to run up and down her back, making her let out a purr and settle her head on her shoulder.

She could smell the blue blood running in her veins, and had a vague thought that maybe Vriska would let her have a little snack. “Go ahead.” Vriska told her, as if she could read her mind. Then she remembered she pretty much could, with her vision eightfold. ‘Are you sure?” “Yes. Just a little snack, right?” “I won’t drain you.” “I said you could.” Vriska mumbled against her hair. Kanaya swept back the black mane and placed a gentle kiss on the pale flesh cased beneath it. “Go on, what’re you waiting for? You can’t hurt me-“Kanaya bit down and Vriska let out a quiet moan.“You okay?” “Mmhmm.” Kanaya pulled back to look at Vriska, and she could see Vriska’s unspoken feelings swirling around in the pretty greyish-cerulean eye.

“Vriska….” Vriska just kissed her again, this time setting both hands on her face and deepened it slowly. Kanaya began to rub her back instead, slowly moving her hands up under Vriska’s jacket.   
After a minute Kanaya began to kiss down Vriska’s jawline, to return to bite her neck harder and take some blood. There was an odd clunk, but neither of them paid attention to it as Kanaya began to lap slowly at the wound, smiling. “You taste like blueberries.” Vriska snorted. “Ugh you sound like Pyrope.” Kanaya giggled and nuzzled into it. “It’s the truth.”   
When she had had enough Kanaya returned to Vriska’s mouth for yet another kiss, this time a harder one then before. Soon she could feel the contrast of Vriska’s hands at her hips, her fingertips dipping low under them hem of her skirt and her thumbs rubbing gently under her shirt.

A few minutes later Vriska’s jacket was off and Kanaya was about to tug her shirt over her head when she realize they had a problem. A big problem. “Mmmmmmmm what’s wrong, fussyfangs? Getting cold feet?” Vriska teased with her good eye half lidded. “It’s not that at all, Vriska. We just have a minor problem.” “And what would that be?” “Our horns are locked together.” “What?” “My horn is caught in your claw.”

“Kinky.” 

Kanaya rolled her eyes but also giggled. Without any warning the door swung open again. Honestly, didn’t any of her friends know how to knock? “Hey Kanaya, I thought you were swinging by later! What’s with the dumping?!” Karkat exclaimed, bursting in the door. When he walked in the door he froze in his tracks.

There Vriska was, jacket off, hair a mess, jade lipstick smeared over her mouth and neck, bleeding slightly, signshirt up around her shoulders straddle-sitting on Kanaya, who also had lipstick smeared all over her face, shirt also pushed up.   
“OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON OH MY GOD WHAT THE FLYING FUCK DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING OH MY GOD FOR THE LOVE OF MY EYESIGHT YOU BETTER PULL THAT FUCKING SHIRT DOWN SPIDERBITCH I ACTUALY ENJOY BEING ABLE TO SEE FUCKASS KANAYA I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME!” Karkat started panting a little bit. 

Kanaya sighed. “Karkat-“‘I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE YOU’ “Karkat please calm down,” ‘No!” “Please calm down, Karkat.” “I CANT BELIEVE YOURE FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY”’ Karkat I need your help.” “WITH WHAT?” “Aww Vantas, you’re jealous!” Vriska teased, leaning in and wrapping her arms around Kanaya with a smug smirk. “SHUT THE FUCK UP SERKET I AM NOT JEALOUS” “Please Karkat, We’re hooked, Can you unhook us?” “You want to be untangled?” Vriska asked, pouting. 

Kanaya giggled. “Hornwise.” ’WHY SHOULD I HELP SPIDERBITCH?” “Please stop calling her that.” “Cuz you’re her moiiiiiiiirailllllllll.” Vriska told him. “SHUT THE FUCK UP FUCKASS SPIDERBITCH.” “Please Karkat, please stop yelling.” “NO! IM COMPLETELY DISGUSTED AND HORRIFIED THAT YOU WOULD EVER DO SUCH A THING” “Cuz you arrrrrrrrre jealous” ‘I AM NOT!”

‘SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU! QUIT WHINING, AND YOU QUIT ENCOURAGING HIM!” “K-Kanaya?” Karkat was stunned. She never yelled. Ever. “Kanaya, you okay? Well, not that I care or anything.” Vriska was turning a faint blue again. “This horn predicament is giving me a headache. I’m sorry for yelling.” Karkat came over and examined the horn problem.

“You want me to unhook you two?” “Please.” Karkat noticed that all’s he had to do was move Vriska’s head down a little bit. So he shoved her head down by her horns. “There, try now.” Kanaya tried but it wouldn’t budge. Karkat tried again, this time helping Kanaya pull back also. She whimpered in pain then sighed as there was a loud scraping sound then she fell back a little. “There.” “Thank you.” “Better?” Vriska asked gently, rubbing the back of Kanaya’s head fondly. “Much. Thank you Karkat.”  
Karkat mumbled a welcome then left immediately complaining about his eyesight and how it was totally ruined now thanks to them. “Don’t let the door hit your ass on the way out, Vantas!” 

“So, where were we?” Vriska purred, turning to the Virgo and kissing her neck again. “I’m sorry, that kind of ruined the mood, don’t you think?” Vriska sighed. “Yeah, I guess.” She leaned forward and kissed the tip of Kanaya’s nose, who giggled. The rest of Kanaya’s night was spent sewing the rest of Vriska’s coat with said troll curled up next to her in another chair with her head in Kanaya’s lap, purring when the jade-blooded troll ran her fingers through her hair ever so often. It wasn’t much, but it was a beginning, and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
